


Sweet as Death

by HumanyWumany



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, F/M, M/M, Serial Killers, main character death in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanyWumany/pseuds/HumanyWumany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is on the case of a series of murders but will he be fast enough to catch this killer before another body is discovered? Tom surely believes he could. The Brit is being far more careful now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Quite honestly this is either going to be 3 or 5 chapters long. It depends on how many it takes to put in all the things I have planned. I wanted 5 chapters BUT there is a possibility it will end on 3. Just as a warning. We will see when we get there.

The blood pooling around her body was beautiful, the dim light reflecting off it's cooling surface as he carved. Such a wondrous masterpiece he was creating, he just wanted to get to the heart now... He let out a small frustrated growl, the bones... Her ribs... They were in the way of his prize. Always in the way of his prize. 

He huffed and dipped his clothed hand into the blood, moving to the wall and drawing. He took his time, curving, splatting, smearing. Once he felt his message was through the Brit took a step back, admiring his masterpiece. As at all the scenes it taunted the officers chasing him, marked this kill as his own... now the heart.. set back. He always put the heart in the center of his message but he was running out of time. 

The Brit moved to the body, stomping the rib cage a few times, grinning as the bones slowly cracked under his boot. Once there was enough room he crouched, reaching in and tearing the organ out. "Marvelous... Such beauty in a creature with no life." He murmured and moved gracefully over to the wall, grabbing the hammer and nail he had found in the house after trapping the girl and making quick work of attaching the heart to the wall.

With a satisfied chuckle the Brit moved leave, giving one last glance at everything in the room, he had been here for too long. She was long dead and someone could pass any minute now, last thing he wanted was to get caught when there was so much more art to make. He moved quickly from the room, out the window, down the fire escape, changed his bloody clothes and off he went vanishing into the crowd. No one suspected him, no one would because who could.

"Another one..." The blonde sighed as he watched the body bag being pulled away, as usual it was a young girl, early twenties but a blonde this time. It was as if this fiend was working his way through a color coding system by their hair. The man moved to his partner and watched the crew that was examine and preserving the scene. 

"Chris, relax. We'll catch him before he can hurt again." His partner sounded so sure but he knew that wasn't true. This guy didn't slip up. He didn't leave behind anything for them, no DNA traces, he does not use his own tools but what is in the house, and there are never any finger prints or anything along those lines. Just a rose. A rose painted in blood, and in the center a heart.

Chris followed his partner out, thinking things over as they crossed the tape, "We need to do our job mate.. Go question the neighbors, I'll hit the coffee shop at the corner." He wanted to catch this bastard, how could he feel safe raising his baby girl in a world with men like this... No, India would never face a man like this when she was older, she was daddies little girl and would find a good kind man.

The Aussie made his way to the coffee shop quickly, walking in and ordering himself a coffee before starting his interrogation, "Just a coffee? Darling you realize I can make you anything on the menue." Chris looked to the Brit and honestly felt his heart skip a beat.

This man was perfect in every way, that smile, his bright blue eyes, those gorgeous golden ginger locks. The cop swallowed hard before chuckling, "Fine. What would you suggest?"

"Well we have a peppermint white chocolate mocha for the holidays which apparently by my bosses word last until next month. Or just a plain white chocolate one, I enjoy the caramel which has a very nice taste to it, very sweet We have cinnamon, double or single chocolate chip, mocha, java chip, Strawberry, vanilla, vanilla spice... Then we have plain coffee." He smiled, teasing a little on the last one with how dull he made it sound. "What will it be?"

Chris chuckled at the question and leaned forward, the Brit easily capturing every ounce of his attention even if it was just drinks he was talking about. "I guess since you put it that way... I will try the caramel."

The man taking his order flashed him that smile again and moved to make his drink. The coffee shop had been busy earlier but now was a bit of a slow hour and really Chris was the only customer. He moved closer to where Tom was, "So... What's with the police line over there? Something bad happen? I wanted to go try and sneak a peek on my break but I dunno, if i have a cop working the case might as well ask you right?"

Chris sighed, civilians always wanting to know what was happening. "That is why I am here. I need to ask you a few questions." 

The man poured Chris' drink into a cup before adding the whipped cream and Caramel on top. He then pushed out of the service area and switched the sign on the door to closed. "You have my full attention mr...?"

"Hemsworth, Chris Hemsworth."

"Chris? Well my name is Tom." He moved to sit at a table, setting the drink on the opposite side of the table as a sign for Chris to sit. "What would you like to know?"  
Chris sat down across from him, "Did you know a girl named Sarah? Young girl that lived in the apartment just across the street?"

"Sarah?... yes she comes in for a chocolate mocha with caramel dribbled over the top every morning... Come to think of it she was a no show today." Tom frowned and looked into Chris' eyes, genuine concern shining through. "Is she alright?"

"She was murdered last night." 

Tom's face instantly dropped into a frown, he licked his lips and glanced at the police line, "She was such a sweet girl... We talked sometimes and she always left me a nice tip... She was a psychology major..." 

Chris nodded and sighed, "The two of you were close?"

"No.. Not close, just knew each other well enough. I know most of the people that come through here." He ran a hand back through his hair. "Sarah was almost finished with college, she was so happy... Not even two days ago she was in here telling me about how hard she was studying for her finals."

The officer nodded, looking to the police tape, "Shame... I bet she could have helped a lot of people."

Tom just nodded, looking down to the table, "Please do not say i am a suspect. I-I'd never harm a fly Chris. Never would I.. Oh Sarah.." He covered his face with his hands.

Chris noticed this and patted the man's shoulder, "Hey I never said that... I just have to ask you a few questions. It is my job." He leaned back to watch the ginger as he wiped his face, sitting up straighter and trying to hide that he had nearly started to cry. Poor man... No he could not be the one they were looking for. "Who locked up last night?"

"I-I did... at eight." Chris quirked a brow at that, the sign clearly said they were open until ten on week nights. Before he could even ask Tom spoke again, "I had to leave my shift early to help my sister move. You can call and ask her if you like, I-I know how that sounds but it is the truth."

Chris sighed and nodded, "Alright Tom, I believe you." If he needed to interrogate him later they could check into his alibi. "I only wanted to know if you had seen anything when locking up."

"No... Nothing unusual... I'm sorry I can't really help." He wiped his eyes a second time, "It is a shame.. She was s-so nice..." His eyes turned up to Chris, "I could really use someone to comfort me... A nice strong police man would really help."

Well that was not subtle, the ginger was now clearly trying to hit on him. He shifted his hand to make the ring on his finger more obvious, which Tom clearly noticed. "Oh... Well she wouldn't have to know such a kind, big man came to comfort me." 

Chris' cheeks heated up, why couldn't this guy take a hint. "Tom it can not happen. One I am married, and two you are involved in this case as a possible witness. I cannot do anything along those lines with you."

Tom pouted a little and leaned back, "I only knew her Chris, I was no witness to her death." He leaned over the table, pressing his palm to Chris' hand. "Please? I really could use some big manly arms to hold me."

"I'm straight." Tom stared at him , watching how flustered Chris was over this and grinned. The officer stood from his seat and pulled away from tom, "Well Tom thank you for answering our questions. If we need you again we will call you to the station." With that said the officer was out the door, on his way back across the street.

"Don't forget your... Coffee." Tom sighed and picked up the untouched drink, pushing the straw in it and slowly drinking some as he watched Chris cross the street back to the building. The same happy face as he disappeared inside slowly turned to a frown. His entire expression changing from happy to more stoic, bright blue orbs fading to green. "Too close..." He muttered and locked the front door, it as time for a break.


	2. Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i took so long.  
> RL problems, I am having hand surgery and.. well jut RL stuff.  
> Anyways this chapter is up and i'll be getting the next up soon.

It was late that night before Chris made it home from work, it had been a long day what with the murder scene and that guy very directly hitting on him, but he was home. His wife moved to greet him and he was all too happy to hug hold her close, kissing her the moment he held her. "Long day?" She questioned, but she could tell the answer from how exhausted he looked.   
Chris didn't answer, just released the hug and moved back to the nursery. She was always in bed by the time he got home, this job was taking all of his time from him. He was able to hold his little girl once a day if he was lucky and only really spent time with her on weekends if he wasn't called in to work. "Chris... Love, you should think about what I said."  
"I can't quit." He sighed and gently stoked the sleeping baby's cheek with his index finger. The blonde pulled away from the crib to look at his wife. "I at least need to catch this guy."  
"That's what you said last time. There is always some guy you have to catch! You know what, after this one there will be another and then another." She huffed irritated with him. "Chris this job is going to kill our family. You never see your daughter, we haven't had sex in months because you are never home! You do realize to give India a sibling we have to sleep together."  
"I know! I know... I just.. This is important to me Elsa. I put away bad people just like you run your shop."   
That didn't go over to well with her, and when their daughter started to cry she only became angrier. Chris moved to pick her up but Elsa beat him to it. She lifted the baby into her arms and glared at him. "Get out, you've done enough."  
Chris flinched at her actions more so than her words, but rather than start a fight he turned and left the room. He paused outside the door and listened to his wife trying to calm his daughter and it did nothing to help... He needed a drink. The blonde left to his own room and pulled out a change of clothes, nothing flashy, just some snug grey jeans, a white shirt, and a grey vest to go over it. With the change finished he left his home and his wife to hopefully go find peace in a pub.

It had been easy, flash her a smile, a wink, a few suggestive gestures, and shower her with complements. This girl was willing to follow him anywhere, that was good. Tom Stood from their table and offered the blonde his arm,walking her out as he continued to praise her with compliments. In no time they were in the alley behind her apartment, she had Tom had her pinned to the wall and the poor girl probably thought she was going to get laid tonight.  
Tom had other plans, the male moved fast while she was distracted, grabbing an old wire from the ground and pressing it to her throat. It didn't take much to wrap it around her neck and tug it tight to cut off the circulation. she struggled of course, trying her best to claw or kick tom but with his jacket and gloves she wouldn't tear through his clothing to bother him, and kicking? Like he would actually allow himself to let down his guard and be kicked.  
This was far from the first time he had done something like this and as he watched the life leaving her eyes a smile crossed over his face. he let her body fall, rolling her onto her back and straddling her waist. He had gotten a knife from a friends friends house a few days back and now in this alley he would use it. First he pressed the knife to her fingers, carefully removing her nails as quickly as he could. slipping them all into a bag to toss into a bin a few blocks from here.   
Next was the fun part, he dug the tip of the knife into her chest, dragging into down and then across to make a cross. And now was the annoying part. The bones, always the rib cage. He sighed and looked around for anything he could use to break it. Ah Ha! he moved to one of the bins and lifted a lamp that someone had tossed out, using the metal bit to smash down as hard as he could, repeatedly doing so until he managed to crack through enough bones to have a nice sized opening.  
Here his rubber gloves come into play, the male slipped them over his arms, moving to his knees and easily slipping his hand through the hole, into her chest and with a little work tore her heart out. Tom admired the organ a moment, no longer beating yet still so beautiful.He got a decent amount of blood on his hands and moved to the center of the alley, smearing, splatting, curving, and rubbing the blood into the pavement, slowly but surely creating his work of art.   
Ah the rose, the beauty that reflects the woman he killed. Each rose was special, each was different, Jenny’s here was one still in the process of blooming as was she. Tom robbed her of life but from her body created this, to him it was a fair trade and so as the frosting on the cake, he placed her heart in the center.  
Tom beamed at his work of art but alas he had no time to admire it. He fled the scene to his home, a decent sized flat for a bachelor in a nice part of town. His clothes were quickly shed from hunting to his casual night clothing, grey v-neck and some tight black jeans. Yes, this was the way to dress for comfort. He washed away any trace of blood as usual there was very little on him and his clothing, all on those rubber gloves that were oh-so useful.

Any who he changed and was ready to leave a second time that night, not to hunt but to build an alibi. He set out dinner for his little ginger kitten Skittles and then left the apartment, locking up behind himself. Where to tonight, where could he possibly go? Well that was what he was thinking when he spotted that attractive blonde from earlier. A grin spread over his lips, this was perfect, walking with him could be his alibi. "Chris!" He smiled, crossing the street and sticking to the males side.   
The blonde was almost to a decent pub when he heard his name, it was the man from the coffee shop, grand. "Listen mate, I'm not interested." He said it bluntly and continued walking, he was in no mood for this.  
"No, no I know. I am sorry I was so straight forward earlier." He stayed by his side, ignoring how it annoyed him. "I just wanted to return your money, you didn't drink your coffee so i owe you that."  
"You... Really?" He stared at the other male a moment before frowning, "This isn't just you trying to get at me again is it?"  
"No, I wouldn't do that." Now that was a lie, he had every intention of doing that. If he had Chris sleep with him, there was something he could hold over his head and turn him away from Tom. "Let me buy you a drink."  
The Aussie thought it over, what harm could come from one drink? "Alright. You can buy me one drink." He put more emphasis on the one than was needed but the ginger at his side simply nodded in understanding, beaming up at him.   
The two walked in silence to the pub and once inside Tom ordered their drinks. He moved to Chris and smiled, slipping him his pint before drinking from his own. "So. what brings you out this way?"  
Chris took the drink and quirked a brow when Tom started talking to him, he had expected the man to go do his own thing after this, well it was more hope than expected. "Wanted to walk." He murmured and started to nurse his beer, looking anywhere but the ginger with him.  
"Walk? well you seem to be doing a marvelous job at that." He watched lazily, just waiting for his drugs to start kicking in on Chris. "So... Any news on Sarah?"  
"I'm not allowed to share that information with you." He frowned at tom and downed a little more, trying hard not to acknowledge the Brit. "You'll learn when the public learns... Have to catch that sick bastard first."  
"Hmmm" Tom nodded and looked into his drink. "Sick bastard. Kind of unoriginal if you ask me. Can't think of a more creative name for the killer?" Tom grinned as Chris' words began to slur and he simply watched his body start to slack. "I like the one some are calling him, the artist? hmmm or maybe the crimson gentleman... i like that." He grinned and looked up at Chris.   
The man was out of it now, the drug kicking in and before he could fall tom caught him, frowning when someone cam over to help. "My friend's just tired, I'll get him home." He smiled up at the bartender and shifted Chris weight to walk him out, oh this would prove to be very very interesting.


End file.
